Meu Admirador Secreto
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Depois do fim das guerras, Heero se torna um escritor, mas sob um pseudônimo. Escreve romances inspirados no que ele sente por um certo americano de tranças que conheceu na guerra. Duo, sem saber de nada disso, começa a comprar esses livros, e se apaixona
1. Empréstimo

**Título:** Meu admirador secreto  
**Autora:** Serennity Winner LeFay  
**Casal:** 2X1, e um pouco de 4x3 e 5x13  
**Avisos: a** fic é absolutamente romance. É yaoi, ou seja, trata de relacionamento entre dois homens, então se você não gosta, ou isso te incomoda de algum modo, não leia. Se ler, não venha reclamar comigo depois, okay? Talvez, mais pra frente, tenha algo lemon, mas ainda não é certo. Ah, e eu vou alternar, um capítulo em Duo POV, um em Heero POV, começando pelo Duo.  
**Disclaimer:** por mais que eu ame os pilotos gundam, eles não me pertencem. E esse é um trabalho de ficção sem fins  
**Sinopse:** Depois do fim das guerras, Heero se torna um escritor, mas sob um pseudônimo. Escreve romances inspirados no que ele sente por um certo americano de tranças que conheceu na guerra. Duo, sem saber de nada disso, começa a comprar esses livros, e se apaixona pelo autor de suas palavras, até que esses sentimentos entram em conflito com uma antiga paixão por Heero Yuy, seu colega nas guerras.

_**Capítulo 1 – Empréstimo **_

Eu sempre lutei pela paz. Sempre. Mas nunca imaginei que ela seria tão entediante. Não há mais nada que um piloto de mobile suit possa fazer nessa paz inquietante, e isso me irrita. Cadê a ação, o perigo, o risco de vida, a emoção, a crueldade dos campos de batalha? Sinto falta disso. E do meu gundam também...

— Duo! – uma voz irritada me tira bruscamente de meus devaneios nostálgicos

— Estou indo! – respondo, me arrastando até o balcão da escura loja.

Esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Duo Maxwell, ex piloto do Death Scythe, agora atendente de uma velha livraria no centro de uma cidadezinha, cujo dono é um preguiçoso que me manda fazer todo o serviço sozinho.

— O que deseja, senhor? – perguntei ao homem idoso que estava na minha frente. Ele era um frequentador assíduo, aparecia toda quarta-feira.

— Alguma novidade, meu jovem?

Fiz sinal para que ele esperasse um instante, e virei-me para os registros de entrega. Corri meu dedo pelos nomes, e anotei alguns que eu sabia que faziam o gênero do homem. Entreguei-lhe o papel com os nomes.

— E são bons?

Levei a mão à minha nuca, sem graça. A séculos ele me dizia para cultivar o hábito de ler, mas eu sempre ignorei. Só leio jornal e olhe lá.

— Eu não sei... – disse sem jeito

— Jovem Duo, ler é saudável!

Ele pegou os óculos no bolso do paletó e leu os títulos. Instantes depois olhou significativamente para mim e saí de trás do balcão, me dirigindo até as prateleiras. Andei entre elas um pouco, até que encontrei os quatro livros que procurava. Estendi-os para o homem, que logo começou a folheá-los um por um, com uma avidez e curiosidade impressionante.

— Vou leva-los. – anunciou.

Assenti, peguei os objetos e voltamos ao balcão. Ele pagou pelos livros e colocou-os cuidadosamente numa bolsa.

— Ah, Duo, eu já ia me esquecendo. Trouxe isso para você.

Tirou da mesma bolsa um livro de capa vermelho-escuro, e entregou-me.

— É um dos meus livros favoritos e creio que até mesmo você vá gostar dele. Mas o quero de volta, heim?

Ri, e fiquei observando-o se despedir e ir embora. Depois olhei com desprezo para o livro vermelho e sequer li seu nome antes de enfiá-lo embaixo do balcão.

— Ele levou alguma coisa? – me perguntou meu chefe, vindo dos fundos da loja

— Quatro livros. – respondi sem muita emoção

— Bom, muito bom. Pode ir embora, se quiser. Já está tarde e eu logo vou fechar. Não creio que mais alguém aparecerá hoje.

Peguei meu casaco e saí dali sem nem uma palavra mais. Aquele trabalho me irritava, e hoje em particular eu estava realmente estressado, sem nenhum motivo aparente além da minha vidinha medíocre. Mas, pelo menos, Woaks (1), aquele homem barrigudo e preguiçoso de meia idade, havia me dado um emprego. Não tenho referências, não terminei a escola... não conseguiria coisa melhor mesmo! E o salário dá pra sustentar a mim e a todos os pequenos luxos que sempre gostei, como cinemas várias vezes por mês, roupas de grife, e um bom chocolate suíço de vez em quando. Ah, a quem estou querendo enganar? Ganho uma mixaria que mal paga o aluguel do meu apartamento. Também não é pra tanto, mas... quem se importa, certo?

Fui direto para um pequeno café que fica a dois quarteirões da livraria, onde sempre passo alguns agradáveis minutos conversando com os atendentes, paquerando alguma garçonete nova ou simplesmente tomando um café. O lugar não é grande, mas tem um estilo meio retrô, confortável, que me deixa imensamente a vontade. Gosto de lá. E faz o melhor capuccino da cidade (2).

Me dirijo ao meu lugar costumeiro, o terceiro banco do balcão, à esquerda da juke box e faço um aceno para Julie, a garçonete. Adoro pegar o turno dela, pois sempre ganho algumas bolachinhas de chocolate se fizer um pouco de charme. A garota é caidinha por mim, embora eu nunca tenha dado esperanças a ela.

— Aqui está, Duo! – ela veio me entregar o copo de cappuccino toda sorridente

Agradeci gentilmente e levei o copo a boca, me engasgando com o primeiro gole do líquido escuro. A causa? Uma visão que só pode ser uma miragem, ou um sonho. Eu devo realmente ter enlouquecido, ou pego novamente no sono lá na livraria. Heero Yuy não pode estar bem ao meu lado, tomando um café expresso e lendo jornal, incrivelmente sexy usando jeans, uma blusa azul que realça seus belos olhos e um sobretudo preto. O único no mundo a balançar meu coração desse jeito, a me deixar sem fala, e mais bobo do que eu costumo ser. Enquanto minha mente entrava em uma luta épica para decidir se eu deveria ou não chamar-lhe a atenção e cumprimenta-lo, o japonês fechou o jornal, deixou uma nota sobre o balcão e foi embora, sem nem ao menos notar minha presença ali. Fiquei olhando com cara de imbecil para a porta por onde ele saiu por uns bons minutos, até que Julie me chamou a atenção:

— Hey, Duo! Duo! O que houve?

— Nada, nada.

Fiquei acariciando minha trança, repassando em minha mente todos os instantes, um por um, para me certificar de que eu realmente tinha visto Heero. Mas infelizmente eu não podia ter certeza. Por tantas vezes já o vi em lugares onde ele não estava, sonhei com ele e jurava que era verdade, que agora não acredito mais.

Ó, Céus, como aquele homem é gostoso! E pelo visto o tempo lhe fez muito bem... Está ainda mais lindo do que já era antes. E o maldito acabou com todo o meu esforço dos últimos meses para esquecê-lo, em um único segundo. Maldito! Por que ele faz isso comigo? Por que me tortura, fazendo-me querê-lo e amá-lo tanto, se me é inalcansável?

Pego novamente meu cappuccino, e tomo um pequeno gole, antes de perceber um "pequeno incômodo" na região abaixo do quadril. Maldição. Heero ainda me paga por essa.

— Hey, Julie, põe na conta pra mim, okay? – digo com uma piscadela

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça, e eu vou embora, dessa vez direto para o meu apartamento, que não fica muito longe dali.

Durante todo o percurso, Heero não saiu da minha cabeça. Previsível. Totalmente previsível. Eu o amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, e no entanto ele parece ser a única pessoa de quem eu não consigo me aproximar. Aquela espessa barreira de gelo que envolve o coração do moreno de olhos azul cobalto me repele como dois pólos iguais de um ímã.

Acendo as luzes e me jogo no enorme sofá branco que habita a sala de estar. Já disse que não gosto do meu apartamento? Ele é muito branco, muito... impessoal. Isso é que dá comprar imóvel mobiliado. Nunca mais faço isso na minha vida.

Maquinalmente levo a mão ao controle remoto e ligo a TV no canal de esportes. Incrivelmente, nem isso consegue me tirar do estado enfadonho de melancolia em que me encontro, combinado com a impressão de ter visto Heero. É verdade, já aconteceu isso outras vezes, como bem comentei, mas nunca foi tão... real, sabe? E normalmente ele aparece do jeito que eu me lembro dele, da última vez que nos vimos, como se ele permanecesse intocado pelo tempo. Dessa vez foi diferente. Ele estava realmente parecendo diferente, mais velho, menos sério, até. (3)

As vezes eu me pergunto porque eu não cheguei nele simplesmente e disse-lhe a verdade? Disse que o amava mais do que à minha própria vida, e que nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse ia mudar isso? Sabem por que? Porque, no fundo, no fundo, eu tenho medo. Medo não só da rejeição, mas da dor imensa e dilacerante que ela pode me causar.

A TV começou a me irritar, então desliguei bruscamente o aparelho. Levantei-me do sofá e fui para a varanda, mas o vento também me incomodou, e saí dali. Fiquei por algum tempo passando de um cômodo para o outro, sem conseguir me deter em lugar algum. Sentia-me irritadiço e, pra variar, não fazia a mínima idéia do porquê.

Depois de algumas tentativas infrutíferas de ouvir música, fazer um milkshake ou dormir, peguei o telefone e disquei distraidamente um número para mim já tão comum.

— Alô? – disse uma voz sonolenta

— Fei, é o Duo. Te acordei?

— Não, magiina! Tô com voz de sono porque eu acho legal.

— Que bom, fico mais tranqüilo assim. – respondi fingindo não ter percebido a leve ironia irrompendo da voz do meu amigo chinês, o único dos pilotos com quem eu ainda mantinha contato freqüente.

— O que cê quer, Maxwell? Fala logo ou eu vou voltar a dormir.

— Okay, okay! Quero que você venha pra cá agora.

— Agora? Ficou louco?

— Chang, são 6 da tarde, não seja estúpido!

— Eu, estúpido? Cê tem problema de memória ou o quê? Lembra até que horas eu fiquei acordado ontem contigo no telefone, só porque _vossa senhoria_ tinha insônia?

Pode parecer insensibilidade minha, mas eu realmente tinha esquecido. Ontem a noite eu não conseguia pregar o olho, e fiz Wufei ficar acordado conversando comigo até altas horas da noite. Pela manhã, eu fui para a livraria e cochilei lá, mas meu amigo tem trampo sério e não pôde dormir.

— Desculpa, foi mal! Prometo que é rapidinho, e depois disso não te incomodo mais! Nunca mais!

Ouvi um suspiro profundo do outro lado da linha. Todas as vezes eu dizia ser a última, embora sempre houvesse algo depois. Para isso que ele era meu amigo, certo? Quem ficou ao lado dele quando ele levou um chute daquelazinha, a Sally? Quem? Quem? O Maxwell aqui!

— Em cinco minutos eu tô aí...

Dito isso, ele desligou o aparelho.

Nem dez minutos depois, Wufei batia à porta do meu apê, vestindo um jeans velho e uma camisa azul clara, simples. Os cabelos precariamente presos, e leves olheiras embaixo dos olhos escuros. Ele bateu a porta atrás de si e jogou-se no meu sofá.

— Cafeína, Maxwell. – pediu ele num tom autoritário – Senão eu vou pegar no sono antes que você diga o porquê de eu estar aqui.

Mostrei a língua para ele, e fui até a cozinha fazer um pouco de café instantâneo. Logo estávamos os dois sentados no sofá , tomando altas doses de café e conversando. Expus a ele tudo o que estava acontecendo, desde Heero até a minha inquietação suspeita. O chinês me xingou de todos os nomes que conhecia, por chamá-lo ali só por causa daquilo. Conversamos sobre isso e outros assuntos, até que, na melhor parte da minha história sobre a colegial que foi a livraria procurando _comic books_, percebi que Wufei ressonava baixinho. Acomodei-o no sofá e trouxe-lhe uma coberta, deixando-o sozinho e indo tentar dormir em meu próprio quarto.

- - - - - - - - - -

Novamente quarta-feira. A última semana se arrastou tanto que parece que faz um mês que eu vi um certo japonês. Como não o encontrei novamente, achei que seria melhor à minha sanidade mental trancar esse fato nas profundezas da minha mente e não mexer mais nele. Lá vou eu passar torturantes dias tentando esquecê-lo.

Para minha sorte, antes que eu começasse a enumerar todas as qualidades de Heero Yuy, ouvi o sininho da porta da loja, anunciando um cliente.

— Boa tarde, Duo. – me cumprimentou o homem que vinha entrando

— Como vai, sr. Matson?

Era o mesmo senhor que aparecia todas as semanas. Ele sempre entrava, me cumprimentava, conversávamos um pouco e então ele me perguntava sobre as novidades. Eu pegava ou livros novos, se houvesse algum, ele pagava, se despedia e ia embora. Dessa vez, porém, ele fez uma pergunta que eu não estava esperando.

— E o livro que te emprestei, está gostando?

O livro! O maldito livro de capa vermelha, que eu tinha metido embaixo do balcão no momento em que Matson virara as costas semana passada. Olhei para o lugar onde eu o havia deixado, e ele continuava ali, do jeitinho que eu o havia largado.

Para não desapontar o pobre homem, sempre tão bondoso comigo, dei o sorriso mais convincente que conseguir.

— O senhor tinha razão, é realmente muito bom.

Ele pareceu acreditar, pois abriu um enorme sorriso de satisfação, e logo perguntou pelas novidades, a que tive que dizer que nada novo havia chegado.

— É uma pena... hoje estou com pressa, jovem Duo, mas semana que vem poderemos discutir mais sobre o livro, está bem?

Aliviado, concordei com ele. Eu tinha uma semana para ler o tal livro, e gostar dele, ou ter um bom motivo para não gostar. Ou... ou eu podia pedir a Wufei para ler para mim, e depois me contar nos mínimos detalhes. Boa idéia! Eu sou genial!

Matson se despediu e foi embora. Eu ia pegar o telefone, quando Woaks apareceu, vindo dos fundos da loja.

— Garoto, hoje eu vou sair durante a tarde, para ver o fornecedor, viu?

— Mas... hoje é minha tarde de folga! - protestei

O homem deu de ombros, gesto que demonstrava que não estava nem aí com isso. Bufei indignado, apesar de saber que não adiantaria nada. Tirei meu avental de trabalho e joguei-o com força sobre a mesa de madeira atrás de mim, saindo de trás do balcão em seguida.

— Onde pensa que vai? – berrou meu chefe

Virei-me para ele e o encarei por alguns instantes, perguntando em seguida, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

— Posso ir almoçar?

O homem a minha frente revirou os olhos castanhos, e fez sinal para que eu fosse.

Andei calmamente até uma lanchonete que ficava não muito longe dali. As vezes, quando eu tinha necessidade de guloseimas, hamburgers e coisas do tipo, era ali que eu ia. Pedi um x-salada duplo, batatas fritas e um refrigerante, e enquanto meu pedido não chegava, deixei meus olhos se fixarem em um ponto qualquer da rua movimentada, e minha mente vagar por entre pensamentos esquecidos.

A época da explosão da Igreja onde eu vivia. Foi desse momento em diante que a raiva e a angústia, além da sede de vingança, começaram a ganhar terreno no meu inocente coração infantil. A vida nas ruas, antes disso, fora dura, mas nada que o carinho e o afeto não pudessem apagar. No entanto, a destruição daquilo que era minha casa, minha família, meu mundo inteiro, teve conseqüências muito maiores e muito piores do que qualquer um pudesse estimar. Virei uma pessoa mais reservada, mais voltada para meus próprios pensamentos, e mascarava tudo isso com uma alegria inquietante, um sorriso bobo e piadas a todo momento, fazendo parecer que eu não levava nada a sério. O que ninguém era capaz de perceber é que isso não passava de um mecanismo de auto-defesa, um modo de parar de pensar no que havia me ferido, na dor da perda, evitando encarar a realidade de frente.

— Seu pedido, senhor. – disse o atendente, deixando a comida à minha frente.

Dei um meio sorriso e afastei todos os pensamentos melancólicos com uma boa mordida no lanche. Resolvi pensar em coisas mais leves como... a desculpa que eu usaria para que meu amigo chinês lesse o tal livro que o sr. Matson me emprestara.

Falando nisso, sobre o que será que se trava o livro? Nunca fui a fim de ler, mas e se fosse um conto de terror? E se fosse um romance água-com-açúcar? Nãão... o velho não me daria um livro assim, e ainda diria "Acho que até você vai gostar". Será sobre um drogado suicida? Bom, aí quem não ia gostar era ele...

Antes que continuasse com pensamentos inúteis como esse, meu celular tocou. O identificador de chamada apontava exatamente o nome que eu queria.

— Fei, cara, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar.

— O que é, Duo?

— Um cliente lá da livraria me emprestou um livro e quer que eu o leia, para discutirmos semana que vem. Cê pode ler pra mim e depois de contar, né?

— Não dá. Tenho uma conferência durante as próximas duas semanas. Meu chefe acabou de me avisar. Vou estar embarcando em duas horas. Cuida do Shin pra mim?

Shin era o cachorrinho do meu amigo. Um mini husky branco e cinza que ele comprara logo após as guerras. Tinha só três meses, e necessitava de atenção constante.

— Pode deixar.

— Valeu, Duo.

Chang desligou o aparelho em seguida, e eu terminei meu almoço tranqüilamente. Pedi uma sobremesa, paguei e fui direto para a livraria. Eu tinha uma longa tarde pela frente... E depois do expediente, precisava passar pra pegar o cachorro.

* * *

(1) Primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça 

(2) Influência da autora (Nitty é fanática por cappuccino)

(3) Sutil referência ao volume 1 de X/1999

N/A: E aí, o que acharam? Com o fim de duas fics minhas, achei que seria legal começar algo novo, né? E essa idéia já estava na minha cabeça a algum tempo, só esperando para ser escrita. Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior do que os que eu costumo fazer nas minhas fics, pq eu estou realmente tentando me habituar a escrever capítulos mais extensos. Espero reviews, pq sem elas, não tem mais capítulos, okay?

Beijos para todos.


	2. De propósito?

_Capítulo 2 – De propósito?_

Guerras, guerras, guerras. Por muito tempo minha vida se resumiu somente a elas. Missões suicidas, seqüestros, explosões, combates e coisas do tipo eram tudo o que povoava minha mente. Até ele aparecer. Não vou dizer que ele então passou a ser a total razão de minha existência medíocre, que tudo se transformou em flores e a vida me pareceu bela como nunca antes foi, porque... hn, isso é ridículo, uma coisa que não existe no mundo real. É tudo um golpe de marketing para os livros e filmes do gênero venderem mais, e para maníacos pervertidos iludirem pobres moças sonhadoras. Mas que, sim, ele fez diferença e iluminou um pouco a escuridão que me preenchia, não vou negar.

Duo Maxwell chegou com aquela estranha mistura de sede de vingança e alegria estúpida, e no começo eu achei que ele não fosse nada mais nada menos do que um baka despirocado e mal regulado. Com o tempo e um parco conhecimento sobre sua vida, percebi que ele tinha sofrido muito, e escondia tudo sobre uma grossa camada de felicidade incondicional, na vã tentativa de abrandar o sofrimento (1). O que ainda o torna um baka.

No entanto, tal capacidade de esconder tão bem sentimentos tão fortes me impressionou e fez nascer em mim uma espécie de admiração por ele, que foi crescendo à medida que eu tinha a oportunidade de presenciar seu desempenho como piloto. Bobagem ou não, isso acabou dando lugar a um forte calor no peito e aceleração cardíaca quando ele se aproximava de mim, que muitos denominam .

Só que, com o fim das guerras, cada piloto seguiu com a sua vida, e nos separamos. Perdi totalmente o contato com eles, e já passaram-se meses, sem que eu tivesse notícia de qualquer um dos meus antigos companheiros.

No início não senti falta, toquei minha vida normalmente, cursando uma boa universidade de administração, e dedicando-me somente aos estudos. Mas com o passar do tempo, notei que um vazio dentro de mim, uma saudade estranha dos tempos de guerra foi me preenchendo aos poucos, até reencontrar Duo se tornar uma obsessão. Passei noites em claro me infiltrando em computadores de empresas e do governo, hotéis, escolas, imobiliárias e toda sorte de lugares, na tentativa de achar alguma coisa. Foi preciso muita procura para que eu conseguisse achar o nome do Shinigami, numa escritura de um apartamento em uma colônia não muito longe de onde eu estava. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, ou no que eu faria quando o encontrasse, peguei o primeiro vôo que consegui para perto de Duo.

Foi preciso andar um bocado e pedir informações em várias lanchonetes e boates (dois lugares que eu tenho certeza de que o americano freqüenta) até avistar a longa trança castanha ricocheteando numa esquina. Pena que foi por pouco tempo, e logo o perdi de vista. Chateado por tê-lo visto escapar como água por entre meus dedos, comprei um jornal e entrei num café muito simpático e aconchegante que encontrei perto da banca.

Sentei-me num banco junto ao balcão e pedi um café expresso. Quem sabe assim eu consiga domar o sono terrível que vai me assaltando aos poucos. Já foi-se o tempo em que eu agüentava uma semana sem dormir. Agora, três noites em claro já me deixam exausto. Falta de costume, creio eu. Mas não, eu não trocaria a vida que tenho agora por nada, exceto talvez a companhia de Duo. Já tive o bastante de estresse nos campos de batalha, e minhas mãos já estão manchadas com muito sangue, inocente ou não. Apesar de sentir falta da adrenalina e emoção, gosto mais da paz. Quem diria, hn? O Soldado Perfeito, máquina de batalhas, agora um amante da paz. É a vida...

Abri o jornal e comecei a ler a primeira página, mas nunca conseguindo prender minha atenção à notícia, sempre sendo arrastado para algum ponto em minha mente onde reinavam minhas esperanças e desejos. Deixei-me perder nesses universos por um tempo, voltando de vez em quando para o jornal, enquanto tomava o café, que eu maquinalmente pedia outro, quando este acabava. Quanto tempo permaneci desse jeito não sei exatamente, mas voltei à realidade quando a atendente me perguntou:

— Tem certeza, senhor? Já tomou pelo menos umas dez xícaras!

Ótimo! Agora além de tudo, desenvolvi um vício inconsciente de cafeína. Encarei a moça e respondi:

— Só mais um. E dois donuts.

Comi distraidamente os bolinhos e voltei a ler o jornal, dessa vez resoluto a realmente fazê-lo. Mas novamente não passei da segunda página. Irritei-me com isso, fechei o jornal, bebi o resto do café e deixei uma nota sobre o balcão antes de sair dali. (2)

Fui então até um hotel que ficava no mesmo quarteirão do apartamento de Duo, descansar um pouco. Se ele realmente morava ali ou não, eu não sei. Mas ele comprou aquele apê pouquíssimo tempo depois do fim das guerras, o que só me deixa uma resposta lógica, a qual é a mesma que meu coração tanto anseia.

Debrucei-me na janela e fiquei olhando atentamente todas as pessoas que passavam. Não demorou muito até vê-lo passando a passos largos, cabeça baixa e a trança balançando ao vento. Ele entrou no prédio e eu fiquei ali a suspirar. Como era possível tanta beleza em um só ser? Duo era... perfeito! O corpo, o rosto, os gestos, olhares, expressões... a profundidade de seu olhar sempre foi algo que me fascinou. Eu poderia passar horas perdido naquela imensidão violeta. Assim como poderia passar horas tentando imaginar qual seria a extensão de seu amor por mim, imaginando também que ele me amasse. Quão grande poderia ser a entrega a que Duo se submeteria? Manteria-se frio, distante? Ou mergulharia de cabeça, dedicando-se de corpo e alma? Sua personalidade complicada não me dava chances de descobrir isso, mas nem mesmo assim eu desistia. Pensando desse modo, me vejo frente a um dilema no qual eu sempre evitei pensar a respeito: será que eu teria coragem de declarar a Duo o que eu sinto por ele?

Afastei isso de minha mente pela qüinquagésima vez e liguei meu laptop. Eu não mais o usava para relatórios, mas sim para dar voz ao meu hobby: a escrita. Mesmo cursando faculdade de administração, descobri há pouco tempo que tenho grande aptidão para escrever. Tudo começou quando a falta de Duo ameaçou me deixar louco. Extravasava meus sentimentos e pensamentos de forma obtusa em trechos de um romance, que eu mais tarde, por passatempo, juntei em capítulos. Mas até então isso permanecia guardado em meu laptop. Houve um dia em que percebi-me sem dinheiro. Não que comer fosse um problema, mas havia o aluguel do meu quartinho, e a mensalidade da faculdade, duas coisas que eu precisaria pagar. Minha única alternativa foi mostrar minha história a uma vizinha, que era editora e crítica de livros para uma revista especializada.

Flashback 

_— Nossa, Heero, a história tem alguns errinhos, mas está ótima! É um estilo meio pesado, mas prende direitinho o leitor._

_— Acha que tem condições de publicar?_

_Ela sorriu._

_— Claro que sim! Ficarei feliz em ajudar._

_Fim do flashback_

Fiquei bastante surpreso com o sucesso que minha história fez. Na faculdade não se falou de outra coisa durante um bom tempo. Obviamente ninguém sabia que eu era o escritor, já que tive o bom senso de usar um pseudônimo. O dinheiro que recebi está sendo suficiente para a minha sobrevivência durante esse mês e talvez mais um ou dois, motivo pelo qual já comecei outra. Não sei se ficará melhor do que a primeira, mas espero que fique tão boa quanto.

Corri meus olhos pela parte já escrita. Um começo imbecil, devo dizer. Por que o começo é sempre a pior parte? Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já apaguei isso e recomecei.

_Mesmo naquela enorme cidade, ele conseguia se sentir sozinho. Mesmo dentro do shopping aquecido e rodeado por seus colegas de classe, o rapaz abraçava seu próprio corpo, os olhos claros fixos nas lajotas do chão. Seu passado o perseguia. Sim, perseguia, e sempre perseguiria, pelo menos enquanto David não superasse tudo o que havia acontecido. E ele precisava fazê-lo, do contrário continuaria a afastar de si todos aqueles que lhe eram caros, só para não machucá-los como machucou seu melhor amigo há quatro anos atrás._

Ainda não está bom, mas está... menos pior que a última. Senti meus olhos pesando, mesmo com o efeito da cafeína no sangue, e achei que era melhor ir para a cama. Quando eu acordasse, talvez, eu iria falar com Duo, ou voltar a escrever meu romance, baseado nas minhas frustrações e falta de coragem de falar abertamente sobre o que estou passado.

Cama... nunca quis tanto dormir quanto agora.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Uma semana e meia. Dez dias inteiros naquele hotel, vendo Duo passar todos os dias, e nada de conseguir sequer ir cumprimentá-lo. Nunca fui uma pessoa, digamos... sociável, mas tenho que concordar que o melhor modo de anunciar minha presença ali era cumprimentando-o alguma das vezes em que o via passar pela frente do hotel, indo para o serviço (ou até mesmo voltando deste). Ainda existiam as opções aparecer ocasionalmente na livraria onde ele trabalha, fazendo parecer uma coincidência e encontrá-lo na lanchonete ou no café que ele freqüenta. Deu para perceber que, mesmo não indo falar com ele, Duo não saiu de minhas vistas essa semana inteira. Segui-o para todos os lugares onde ele foi, e meu americano desligado nem ao menos percebeu. Melhor assim.

Incrivelmente, a proximidade com Duo me fez avançar em minha nova história. Está tudo se desenvolvendo lindamente. Minha editora (que é minha vizinha na colônia onde moro) disse, quando comentei que estava começando a escrever outro romance, para manter o estilo pesado e depressivo, porque foi o que mais chamou a atenção, e fez meu primeiro livro se destacar tanto. Em vez de uma adolescente que entra em depressão demais da morte da melhor amiga, que era a pessoa em quem ela mais confiava, e é salva pelo amor de um rapaz em quem nunca prestou atenção, por mais que ele a amasse, escolhi um rapaz que se apavora quando o melhor amigo confessa amá-lo e, confuso com os valores ensinados pela sociedade e seus próprios sentimentos, espanca o garoto até quase a morte. Anos se passam, e ele continua a afastar as pessoas mais queridas, para não machucá-las como fez anteriormente.

Por que sempre melhores amigos envolvidos? Oras... simplesmente porque Duo por várias vezes me disse que eu era o seu, e ele sempre foi o mais próximo de um amigo que eu tive. (3)

Não é simples escrever, e nem alivia totalmente minhas dores e receios, mas ajuda muito. Não sei o que faria sem isso. Provavelmente sofreria mais, e teria que arranjar um emprego. Não consigo imaginar-me atrás de um balcão, por exemplo, usando aqueles uniformes coloridos das lanchonetes, ou numa loja de roupas, dando conselhos sobre o que ficaria melhor nos clientes. Não tenho paciência para tanto. E não agüentaria sorrir amavelmente o dia todo. O único que já me viu sorrir de verdade foi o americano. O único que pode me fazer rir abertamente, e o único em quem eu confio plenamente para baixar minha guarda assim. E sei que ele também confia em mim, pois fui o único a vê-lo chorar nas noites escuras e tempestuosas que o lembram do passado, da infância. O que mais temo é que, revelando o que sinto por ele, Duo fique receoso, e me prive dessa amizade que me faz tão bem. Tenho medo de perdê-lo como amigo, o que eu não arriscaria. Prefiro passar a vida inteira a sofrer com um amor reprimido, do que passá-la sem Duo.

Corri meus olhos pelo quarto do hotel, sentindo que algo faltava, algo importante que eu havia me esquecido. Fui até meu laptop, com a certeza de que encontraria a resposta lá. Abri algumas pastas de arquivos pessoais, mas não vi nada que me chamasse a atenção. Abri então meu porta-CD e passei um por um até parar bem no meio. O disco azul com a inscrição Mansão Winner, verão de 196 DC em vermelho parecia brilhar, como se me chamasse. Peguei-o e coloquei para rodar. Era um vídeo caseiro feito na casa de Quatre, após a primeira guerra. No verão o árabe chamou a nós quatro para passarmos um tempo na casa dele, e fomos. Isso foi antes de sabermos que teríamos que entrar em combate novamente, por causa da filha de Treize, Mariemeia.

O vídeo era exibido na tela do computador. Senti os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, de saudades daquele tempo. Bons tempos... éramos somente as crianças que tínhamos idade para ser, sem as preocupações de pilotos incumbidos de salvar a Terra e as Colônias, sem complicações amorosas para nos afastar. Trowa estava filmando. Era uma festa surpresa para Wufei, que fazia aniversário naquele dia.

— Olha que no meu eu vou querer uma igual, heim? – brincou Duo alegremente, sentado no braço do sofá

— Quando é seu aniversário?

— Em setembro. Doze de setembro. (4) Não vá esquecer, heim Qat?

O árabe sorriu, e realmente não se esqueceu. Lembro-me bem que em 12 de setembro daquele mesmo ano, Quatre chamou-nos em segredo e fizemos uma enorme festa surpresa para o trançado. Ele ficou muito feliz. Chorou emocionado e nos abraçou. Ainda posso sentir o calor de seus braços em minhas costas, agradecendo tudo o que fizemos por ele. Deixei-me ficar entorpecido pelas sensações de uma lembrança feliz quase esquecida, até que me lembrei de que procurava algo. Instintivamente olhei para a folhinha pregada na parede, e vi algo que eu com certeza não esperava. Doze de setembro. Era aniversário de Duo.

Olhei no relógio e ele provavelmente não havia saído de casa para o trabalho, pois hoje só entrava depois do almoço. Troquei meu pijama por uma roupa qualquer e saí do hotel, em direção ao pequeno centro comercial.

Aquela cidadezinha não tinha um shopping, mas o centrinho supria todas as necessidades dos habitantes e turistas. Lojas de souvenier, roupas, doces, bichos de pelúcia, flores, brinquedos, livrarias e lojas de cosméticos ocupavam todos os espacinhos daquela praça, dispostos em lojas que dava direto para a rua, ou pequenas galerias. Passeei um tempo olhando vitrines, sem me decidir por algo. Até que uma loja de roupas em especial chamou minha atenção. Um longo sobretudo preto fazia conjunto no manequim com uma calça preta justa e uma blusa igualmente preta. Na hora me lembrei que Duo tivera uma vez um sobretudo parecido com aquele, mas o perdera não me lembro onde, e lamentou durante dias a fio a perda. Com um sorriso nosálgico recordei-me dos telefonemas no meio da noite, só para reclamar a perda da peça de roupa. Seria um bom presente.

Entrei na loja e pedi o sobretudo da vitrine à moça do balcão.

— Me desculpe, só posso vender o conjunto inteiro.

Suspirei e perguntei o preço. Era além do que eu normalmente pagaria, mas por Duo... não teria problema. Valeria seu preço pelo sorriso estampado na face do meu amigo. Isso se... eu conseguisse entregar-lhe. Balancei a cabeça na tentativa de afastar a covardia. Não, eu não ia deixar esse aniversário passar em branco. Não mesmo!

Saí dali com a sacola em mãos e fui até uma confeitaria. O enorme bolo de chocolate trufado com mousse e raspas de chocolate por cima no mostruário parecia o mais apropriado. Pedi-o à atendente.

— Vai levar inteiro?

Examinei com cuidado o tamanho, e considerando a gula de meu amigo, achei melhor levar tudo.

— Vou sim.

Ela colocou numa caixa bem grande, paguei e saí dali. Minha próxima parada foi uma loja de conveniências, onde comprei um rolo de fita vermelha. Dali fui para o último lugar que precisava. A floricultura. Comprei um botão de rosa vermelha e um cartãozinho, onde escrevi somente Feliz Aniversário, Duo.

Voltei para o hotel já sem mãos para carregar mais nada, e deixei tudo depositado na pequena mesa para refeições em meu quarto. Olhei meu relógio de pulso. Meio dia em ponto. Bem na hora. Peguei a rosa e uma caixa de ferramentas (tamanho de bolso) em minha mala, e segui o caminho que o Shinigami fazia todos os dias para ir ao trabalho.

Como eu esperava, na porta da livraria estava a plaquinha de Horário de almoço, voltamos logo. Habilmente e sem que ninguém notasse, destranquei a porta e entrei, tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de mim. Coloquei a rosa por cima do cartão, encima do balcão onde eu sabia que meu amor passava seus dias, e voltei para o hotel.

Agora seria uma longa tarde de espera. Estou contando com a permanência de Duo na livraria pelo resto do dia, e a noite, vou surpreendê-lo com uma mini-festa em seu próprio apartamento. A menos que a curiosidade dele seja maior que o compromisso com o emprego, e volte mais cedo. Mas não creio que o chefe vai permitir tal coisa. O expediente acaba às 20h. Às 19h30 irei para lá e deixarei tudo pronto. De vez em quando é bom exercitar meu lado hacker-invasor, para não enferrujar as habilidades e manter-me informado sobre os mais recentes sistemas de segurança.

Sem idéia do que fazer o resto da tarde, liguei para a recepção e pedi uma tesoura. Devem ter achado um pedido meio... diferente, mas ninguém comentou nada, e em poucos minutos estava lá camareira com a tesoura.

Peguei o embrulho com as roupas e coloquei no chão, junto com a tesoura e a fita vermelha e me sentei ao lado. A idéia de um bonito laço me parecia muito simples, mas logo descobri ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Fiz e refiz o laço incontáveis vezes até achar que estava bom.

Olhava para o relógio a cada minuto, não conseguindo controlar a ansiedade que tomava conta do meu ser. Na hora em que resolvi fazer isso, não pensei muito a respeito, pois sabia que desistiria. E agora, que não há mais como recuar, sinto o receio aparecer.

Assisti televisão o resto da tarde, e quando ouvi o alarme do meu laptop dizendo que eram 19h30, peguei o bolo, o embrulho, coloquei a caixa de ferramentas no bolso e saí.

Fui até o prédio vizinho e entrei sem problemas. Se você mostra segurança ao parar em frente ao portão, os porteiros acham que é morador. Há alguns dias atrás, eu havia descoberto que Duo morava no décimo andar, apartamento 101. Parei em frente à porta branca e, após uma pequena inspeção, seguro de que não havia câmeras de segurança, abri a porta do mesmo jeito que fiz com a livraria horas antes.

Vazio, como esperado. Analisei o lugar e escolhi a mesinha do centro da sala, entre o sofá e a televisão. Aquele lugar não tinha a cara de Duo... era tudo tão limpo, tão organizado.

Tirei o bolo da caixa e o coloquei sobre a mesa, com o presente ao lado. Parecia tudo pronto. Até que eu ouvi um latido.

Um ganido fraco e angustiado vinha de algum ponto do apartamento. Fui até a lavanderia e encontrei um pequeno husky trancado lá. Eu não sabia que ele tinha um cachorro. Dei de ombros e levei o animal para a sala, deixando-o em meu colo, no sofá.

Meu coração acelerou quando o clique da porta sendo destrancada se fez ouvir. E um par de olhos violeta me encarava totalmente surpreso, enquanto o cachorrinho latia feliz.

---------------------------------------

(1) Nitty com gripe pelo visto escrever melhor...

(2) Percebam que o Hee-chan nem notou que o Duo estava no Café. Bobo!

(3) O Hee inconscientemente projeta nesse segundo romance o medo da rejeição e da reação de Duo, no papel do protagonista

(4) Como não sei a data do níver do Duo-love, inventei essa!

N/A: E foi embalada por músicas românticas dos anos 70 e 80 que escrevi esse capítulo! Um LP ótimo, por sinal, chamado Eternas Paixões.

E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu demorei um pouco para escrevê-lo, mas... cêis perdoam, né? Para as pessoas que estavam ansiosas para ver o Duo-love abrindo o livro, vão ter que esperar mais um pouco. O Heero já falou um pouco sobre o que se trata, mas vocês vão saber mais no próximo capítulo.

Eu queria agradecer imensamente à Terezinha-Fleur, Rei Owan, Lua-chan, Shanty, Jo-kun, Dani, Karin Kamya, MaiMai, Aryam, Ma-chan, Lady Une, Sakuya, Eowin Symbelmine, Dark Soul e Litha-chan. Foram as reviews de vocês que me motivaram a escrever.

Estou esperando mais reviews para o próximo capítulo, heim?


	3. O tão esperado encontro

Capítulo 3 – O tão esperado encontro

Quando acordei naquela manhã, senti um vazio muito grande tomar conta de mim. Embora no exato momento eu não soubesse bem o que era, segundos depois eu me lembrei: era o dia do meu aniversário. Eu deveria estar feliz, não? Afinal, normalmente as pessoas aguardam ansiosas durante 364 dias para que essa data chegue. Mas provavelmente essas pessoas têm uma família, ou pelo menos amigos que comemorem com eles. Eu não tenho família há muito tempo, e o único amigo com quem ainda mantenho contato está viajando a trabalho e só volta daqui a pelo menos 4 dias. Meu único pensamento no momento: Como Wufei pôde? Melhor do que qualquer um, exceto talvez Heero, ele sabe a importância que essas coisas têm pra mim. Qualquer data comemorativa que possa demonstrar carinho e afeição é tratada por mim com especial atenção. Gosto de demonstrar (às vezes até de um modo exagerado) o quanto me importo com meus amigos, e gosto ainda mais quando eles demonstram que isso é recíproco. Pode parecer besteira, mas para mim não é.

Sentei na cama, e descobri um pequeno montinho debaixo das cobertas, se mexendo. Puxando o edredom, encontrei um bolinho de pelos cinza todo enrolado. Peguei o cachorrinho em minhas mãos e levantei-o, deixando-o à altura de meus olhos.

— Já não te falei que a minha cama não é lugar pra você dormir?

Ele latiu alegremente pra mim, e não resisti aos encantos do animalzinho. Suspirei, e levantei-me, ainda segurando-o nos braços.

— Hey, cê sabe que eu não me importo. Mas o FeiFei me fez prometer que não deixaria você mal-acostumado. E tenho certeza de que era exatamente disso que ele estava falando.

— Au!

— Mas, afinal, eu não deixei, certo? Você veio por conta própria.

— Au-au!

— Então não tem problema.

Coloquei Shin em cima do balcão de mármore da cozinha e fui até o armário. Peguei uma lata de cereal em flocos (1), leite e duas tigelas, colocando tudo no balcão perto dele.

Fiz meu prato de mingau, e coloquei leite na outra tigela, para o cachorro, que começou a latir manhosamente e bater com a patinha na lata de cereal.

— Não, não, não. Isso você não pode comer. O Wu-man foi bem expresso. "Nada de besteiras para o Shin. Ele só pode tomar leite e ração". Então se contente só com o leitinho.

Terminei de comer, afaguei a cabeça cinzenta e fui até o quarto trocar de roupa.

Era realmente uma sorte Wufei ter deixado o Shin comigo. Sem ele eu estaria... perdido. Encheria a cara logo cedo, sem me importar com a bronca que tomaria do chefe por ir trabalhar chapado, assim não teria que passar o dia todinho remoendo lembranças de uma infância a muito encerrada, e de tempos felizes ao lado de pessoas que se importavam comigo. Será que ainda se importam? Não sei. Mas foi, mesmo contra minha vontade, pensando em Trowa, Quatre, Heero e até mesmo em Wufei, que eu me encaminhei para o trabalho, não sem antes fechar o pequeno cachorro na lavanderia, para que não destruísse meu apê.

— Bom dia, Maxwell. – cumprimentou-me Woaks, meu chefe

Era hora de o velho Duo entrar em ação. Coloquei um alegre sorriso no rosto, ocultando toda a angústia dentro de mim, e disse um bom dia o mais alegre (embora falso) que consegui.

— Olhe, agora pela manhã está para chegar um carregamento da editora. Você os recebe, pega as encomendas, confere as notas fiscais e dispense-os. Nada de mais. Eu estarei lá trás, se precisar de mim.

Entregue às palavras cruzadas e revistas de sacanagem, eu sei. Ele acha que eu sou bobo, ou o que? O que é que ele pensa que eu penso (2) que ele fica fazendo lá nos fundos o dia todo? Organizando faturas é que não é, porque sou eu quem faz isso. Aliás, eu faço quase tudo aqui. E por uma mixaria. Eu devia pedir um aumento...

— Okay.

Ele sumiu pela porta lateral, e eu sentei-me na cadeira alta atrás do balcão. Com os pés em cima do mesmo, fiquei observando o movimento na rua através do vidro.

Entediado, passei a vasculhar com os olhos as prateleiras e coisas ao meu redor, em busca de algo que me distraísse. Meus olhos repousaram sobre o livro vermelho do velho Matson, ainda guardado no mesmíssimo lugar onde eu deixei há vários dias atrás. Talvez... Não! Que idéia mais absurda! Eu nem gosto de ler! Mas e se... Nem vem! O que há comigo? Não vou ler isso!

Minha batalha interna foi interrompida por um freguês. Uma freguesa, na verdade. Muito bonita, apesar de esconder-se atrás de terríveis óculos fundo-de-garrafa e uma enorme franja que quase cobria seus olhos. Os cabelos cor-de-palha estavam presos em duas tranças, e ela usava roupas escolares.

Ajeitou os óculos no nariz com o dedo indicador, e desviou os olhos ao me encarar.

— Eu gostaria de saber que livros de física quântica você tem... – ela pediu com uma voz tão baixa que eu quase não ouvi.

— Física quântica? – eu fiz cara de assustado. – Céus! Gosta disso?

Eu não costumo puxar conversa com fregueses, mas eu já não estava muito legal. E realmente não creio que a inocente CDF iria pensar que eu, o belo e poderoso Shinigami (3) estava dando bola pra ela.

— Uhum. Você não?

— Não! – respondi indignado – Já não gosto de ler, e se eu fosse escolher algo, com certeza não seria física.

Ela deu de ombros.

— De qualquer modo, você tem?

Com um suspiro, tirei meus pés de cima do balcão e fui até as prateleiras mais no fundo da loja.

— É isso o que eu tenho.

Ela olhou por alguns instantes e escolheu um volume particularmente grande.

— Vou levar esse.

— Alguma coisa mais? Histórias em quadrinhos, poesias?

— Não, obrigada.

Não satisfeito, coloquei em prática minhas habilidades como vendedor, e convenci-a a levar um livro de poesias melosas e românticas. Não sei se ela comprou porque quis, ou para ver se assim eu parava de encher a paciência e deixava-a ir embora. Mas de qualquer jeito, vendi mais.

Assim que parei no balcão novamente, os entregadores chegaram. E então não tive sossego. Era muita coisa, tinha que conferir se estava tudo direitinho, verificar o preço, conversar com o responsável sobre as próximas entregas... e depois que eles fossem embora, catalogar os livros novos, passar para o computador e colocar cada um em seu lugar. Quando eu já estava quase no fim, Woaks passou por ali dizendo que iria almoçar, pedindo que eu trancasse a porta e não me esquecesse da placa de "Voltamos logo" quando saísse para o almoço, a hora tão abençoada.

Logo que acabei meu estafante trabalho, segui as recomendações do chefe e fui até a lanchonete de sempre. Por que não experimentar lugares novos? Oras... porque eu gosto dali. O hambúrguer de lá é tão bom. Me dá água na boca só de pensar.

Durante a refeição, me forcei a não pensar na situação atual (leia-se: meu aniversário e a ausência de alguém além de um husky de poucos meses de idade para comemorar comigo), embora fosse meio complicado. O ruim de cidade pequena é que não há muito o que fazer ou se preocupar, e nem sempre as pessoas são tão amáveis quanto os filmes e seriados apregoam. São muitas vezes mesquinhas, egoístas e egocêntricas.

Bom, meu dia já estava ruim o bastante para me preocupar com as outras pessoas (4). Voltei para a loja meia hora mais tarde. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar um botão de rosa vermelho em cima do balcão. Com certeza aquilo não estava ali quando eu saí. Aproximei-me cuidadosamente e vi que havia um cartão junto. Tirei-o do envelope e li a mensagem curta e direta. _"Feliz Aniversário, Duo"_ . Continuei olhando, como se esperasse que o resto da mensagem aparecesse do nada. E como "nada" foi o que aconteceu, percebi que era só aquilo mesmo. Quem poderia ter me mandado aquilo? Meu chefe com certeza não foi. Virei o cartão, na esperança de ter um nome escrito atrás, mas só vi o papel em branco.

Voltei para o meu posto na cadeira atrás do balcão com a flor nas mãos, e me permiti alguns momentos para simplesmente me deliciar com o suave perfume da rosa, e imaginar quem teria tido a delicadeza de me mandar aquilo. Meu coração apaixonado clamava por um único nome, mas que minha mente torturada pelo sentimento reprimido afastava com fúria resoluta. Heero Yuy.

O barulho do sininho da porta me despertou do momento de torpor, e num reflexo instantâneo, escondi a flor embaixo do balcão. Felizmente era só meu chefe, que passou direto para os fundos da loja. Quando fui pega-la de volta, vi onde a havia deixado: em cima do livro vermelho.

Suspirei. A pequena surpresa, de quem quer que seja, já havia melhorado meu dia em 100. Tentar ler aquele livro não iria fazer grandes estragos, certo?

Relutante, peguei o objeto e abri. A primeira folha veio com o nome da obra: _Do profundo desespero_. Até agora, nada mal. Virei mais uma folha, e novamente o nome do livro. Na página seguinte, um pequeno poema de introdução.

_"I'll save you from yourself_  
_From the demons of the night_  
_They promess fame and fortune_  
_All that you eagerly desire_

_I'll save you from yourself_  
_From those voices calling you they say_  
_'Sale your soul to Evil_  
_Then you'll dancing forever' " (5)_

Ainda mantenho minha opinião: nada mal. Me deixou curioso para saber do que se trata a história. Seja lá quem for o escritor, até agora está fazendo um bom trabalho. Mais uma página se virou lentamente sob meus dedos.

_"Bela garota, ela era. No auge de seus 18 anos. Longos cabelos negros que cascateavam por suas costas, olhos cor-de-mel, lindos, embora totalmente inexpressivos, pele clara e lisa, com pequenas sardas nas bochechas, e um belo corpo. _

_Seu rosto tão alegre, sempre pronto a ajudar quem precisasse, fechou-se após a morte de sua melhor amiga. Nunca mais seus lábios finos se curvaram num sorriso doce, nunca mais seus olhos brilharam, e a cada dia que passava a jovem se fechava mais e mais. _

_Culpada? Definitivamente não. Mas Anya assim se considerava, todas as manhãs ensolaradas em que acordava no frescor de seu quarto. Talvez se não tivesse discutido com a amiga, ela não teria pegado aquele táxi no meio daquela noite chuvosa, o carro não teria derrapado, e batido contra o poste. Maldita hora em que resolvera ter ciúmes."_

Fechei o livro. Até que não era tão ruim. Na verdade, eu até que estava gostando. E era exatamente isso que me assustava. Eu, Duo Maxwell, estava gostando de um livro. Nãão... isso já era demais pra minha cabeça. Mas, fazer o quê, certo?

Abri novamente o livro e voltei a lê-lo.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nossa... Acho que o dia no trabalho não passa tão rápido desde... desde nunca! E desde quando eu não me divertia tanto com algo tão parado quando um livro, perguntam-me vocês? Sei lá... acho que isso também nunca aconteceu. E por incrível que pareça, eu me sinto feliz! Leve, despreocupado. Totalmente o oposto de hoje pela manhã.

Já está quase escurecendo, e eu finalmente cheguei ao prédio onde moro. O botão de rosa em minhas mãos me lembra que ainda tenho que descobrir quem me mandou. Mas eu posso pensar nisso amanhã. Tudo o que eu quero agora é chegar em casa, pedir uma dúzia de pizzas, alugar alguns filmes e assim passar a noite toda. Deprimente? Talvez... mas eu não me importo.

Chegando à minha porta, ouvi barulhos lá dentro. O que seria? Abri a porta rapidamente e não consegui acreditar no que meus olhos viram. Estarei alucinando? A solidão já consumiu minha sanidade mental? Sim, porque... quais são as chances de Heero Yuy estar agora sentado em meu sofá, com o cachorrinho do Chang no colo, e ter um enorme e maravilhoso bolo de chocolate na mesinha de centro?

Shin começou a latir, me trazendo de volta a realidade.

— Heero? – perguntei incerto

Ele sorriu docemente, me deixando ainda mais atônico. Nunca o vi sorriu assim. Aliás, será que alguma vez eu já o vi sorrindo? De qualquer forma, tive que me controlar para não externar o que se debatia dentro de mim. Por que ele estava ali? Será que se lembrou? ("E o bolo lá atrás, baka?", minha própria mente me lembrou) E a minha favorita: ele me ama?

— Feliz aniversário, Maxwell.

Era só minha impressão ou os olhos azuis sempre tão gelados agora demonstravam uma alegria quase transbordante? Alguém me interne! Eu acho que enlouqueci!

— Ãhn... er...

Cadê? Procura-se uma máscara de felicidade e indiferença! Urgente! Criança doente pela perda! Oferece-se recompensa!

Por que eu não posso agir normalmente? Eu tô entrando em pânico! Mas não um pânico de medo, e sim um pânico de "ai, pelos deuses! O que eu faço agora? Alguém aperta o botão de 'normalidade' que a coisa tá ficando feia!".

Por dentro, meus poucos neurônios pegavam fogo e se debatiam, chocando-se uns contra os outros e contra a parede mais próxima. Por fora... bem, eu acho que eu continuava o olhando embasbacado e tentava articular alguma coisa.

— O... obrigado.

Obrigado? OBRIGADO? Eu espero meses e meses por esse reencontro e tudo o que eu falo é "obrigado"? Céus... se alguém achar meus parafusos por aí, me avise, ok?

Heero veio em minha direção com os braços abertos. Deixei-me ser abraçado, e senti meu corpo tenso relaxar nos braços fortes dele. Foi uma coisa rápida, sabe? Mas como eu esperei bastante tempo simplesmente para vê-lo, pra mim pareceu muita coisa.

Ahá! Encontrei! Respirei fundo e deixei a máscara de "Duo-bobo-alegre-e-falador" se encaixar perfeitamente. Ah, como é bom recobrar o controle sobre si mesmo... ou somente parecer que conseguiu.

— Mas e então, Heero! O que o trás subitamente a essa longínqua colônia?

Ele me lançou um daqueles olhares mortais. Mas eu sabia que dessa vez ele estava brincando.

— Seu aniversário, oras!

— Quando chegou?

— Hoje de manhã.

Por que eu acho que ele está mentindo? Não faço idéia...

— Seu cachorrinho é muito simpático, sabia? – ele disse apontando para o Shin.

— Ah, não é meu. É do Wufei. Ele foi viajar e deixou comigo.

— Você ainda mantém contato, é?

— Uhum. Ele mora aqui perto, e estamos nos entendendo bem melhor agora.

— Ele foi viajar no dia do seu aniversário? Que espécie de amigo é esse?

— Sabe que eu pensei a mesma coisa hoje de manhã? E nem pra me telefonar! Aposto que esqueceu.

— Então ainda bem que eu me lembrei. Já posso até ver você estirado no sofá comendo pizza e assistindo filmes.

Como? Como ele me conhece tão bem pra saber que era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer? Heero Yuy é uma caixinha de surpresas. E a cada dia que passa, eu o amo ainda mais.

— Só duas pessoas se lembraram. Você e quem me mandou essa flor.

— E você gostou dela?

— Muit...

Oh-my-god! Como eu pude ser tão cego? O sorriso maroto e o tom da voz do japonês o denunciaram, e se não fosse por isso, eu não iria me tocar nunca! A letra parecia mesmo ser dele, mas... eu nunca conseguiria me convencer de que era isso mesmo.

— Adorei, Heero. Muito obrigado por ela.

— Hn... você descobriu...

Sorri triunfante.

— Bom, hn, eu te trouxe um presente. Espero que goste.

Ele me entregou um embrulho com um laço de fita. Parecendo criança no Natal, abri o pacote. Uma calça preta, uma blusa justa da mesma cor, e um sobretudo L-I-N-D-O.

Acho que se eu sorrisse mais, meu maxilar ia soltar. Aquele era definitivamente o diz mais feliz da minha vida!

— E então, o que achou?

— Adorei! Nossa... eu estava namorando um parecidíssimo numa loja no centro. Eu sei que eu já disso isso várias vezes, mas... muito obrigado!

— Então espere para me agradecer depois de provar o bolo.

Voltei minha atenção para o maravilhoso doce.

— Você é demais, Hee-chan!

O apelido escapou sem querer, mas não acho que ele tenha se importado muito com isso. Fui rapidamente até a cozinha pegar pratos e talheres, e quando voltei, Shin estava pulando freneticamente em direção ao bolo.

— Não, menino! – disse para ele – Você não pode comer doces, sabia?

— Você conversa com o cachorro, Maxwell? – Heero me perguntou, com cara de quem duvida da minha sanidade mental. Bom, hoje até mesmo eu estou duvidando dela...

— Pior seria se ele me respondesse.

Ele riu. Incrível como depois das guerras, ele parece ter relaxado bem mais. Não parecia mais o soldado frio e sanguinário que eu conheci. E por quem eu me apaixonei. No entanto... acho que posso me apaixonar por esse "novo Heero" também. Afinal, a base é a mesma, certo?

Ou será que eu estou sonhando, e daqui a pouco, exatamente quando eu for comer esse bolo divino, ou quando Heero for me beijar, eu vou acordar?

------------------------------------

(1) tipo Neston, ou Farinha Láctea.

(2) repeti o verbo de propósito, viu? '

(3) momento Dark Schneider (protagonista do mangá "Bastard!") do Duo-love. Ah! E nada contra CDFs inocentes fãs de física quântica, viu? (eu mesma já pertenci a esse grupo UUU)

(4) e quem está sendo egocêntrico agora?

(5) "Eu vou salvar-te de você mesmo  
Dos demônios que habitam a noite  
Eles prometem fama e fortuna  
Tudo o que você deseja ansiosamente

Eu vou salvar-te de você mesmo  
Das vozes que te chamam, elas dizem  
'Venda sua alma ao Diabo  
Então você irá dançar para sempre"

(trecho da música Sentence, do Era)

N/A: O Hee ficou bobo demais, não ficou? Eu sei que ficou... TT Mas eu não consegui resistir, tava ficando tãão fofo!

Não se preocupem com a menina que apareceu na livraria, é só uma coadjuvante que caiu de pára-quedas, nada de relevante.

E finalmente o livro do Soldado Perfeito apareceu! Ficou uma droga, eu sei. E apesar disso ter sido uma das primeiras coisas que eu escrevi quando resolvi fazer a fic, eu não gostei. E achei que se eu tentasse refazer, ia ficar até pior, por isso deixei como estava.

Agradecimentos mais do que especiais à Ilia-chan, Sayuri Maxwell, Goddess of Death, Rei Owan, Dark Soul, Sakuya, MaiMai, Pipe, Eowin Symbelmine, Litha-chan e Terezinha-Fleur pelos ma-ra-vi-lho-sos reviews que me inspiraram tanto.

E recadinho pro Jo-kun: honey, ainda não foi desta vez. Aquela cena de beijo ainda vai demorar mais um pouquinho, viu? Mas vê se não faz disso uma desculpa para enrolar com a minha carta. u.ú

Gente, espero mais reviews! E muitíssimo obrigada pelo apoio que estão dando, nas minhas duas fics. Isso significa muito pra mim.


End file.
